cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalon (military vehicle)
, 2x JNA AAM-12 Mk II: 4x , 2x JNA AAM-12, 2x JNA ASM-12 | engine = Modified submarine nuclear reactor | engine_power = Mk I: 52 MW (70,000 hp) Mk II: 63 MW (84,500 hp) | pw_ratio = Mk I: 0.027 kW/kg Mk II: 0.042 kW/kg | transmission = | payload_capacity = | suspension = | clearance = 120cm | fuel_capacity = | vehicle_range = Practically unlimited | speed = Mk I: 20km/h Mk II: 25km/h | guidance = | steering = | wingspan = | propellant = | ceiling = | altitude = | depth = | boost = | accuracy = | launch_platform = | transport = }} The Avalon Armored Command Vehicle refers to a line of two armored command vehicles produced in the Republic of Jerna, specifically the Avalon Mk I and the Avalon Mk II. Avalon Mk I The Avalon Mk I is an armored command vehicle of the People's Armed Forces of the Republic of Jerna. It is attached to the President's personal military unit, the 1st Assault Battalion. In battle, the Avalon is commanded by Arrnea himself, with the majority (approximately 35) of his Presidential Guard serving as the crew. The Avalon Mk I is armed with a tri-barreled 450mm cannon on a swivel mount as it's primary armament, as well as the .50 BMG and the JNA Labs' AAM-12, which is a anti-air missile system similar to the RIM-116 as secondary armaments. The Avalon is also extremely heavily armored, with 1400mm of composite armor covering the entire body of the vehicle, making it extremely difficult to damage. As a consequence of its heavy armor and armament however, the vehicle is extremely slow in movement, with a top speed of just 20 km/h, which takes as much as ten minutes on flat terrain to achieve. Prior to the Jernan Civil War, the existence of the Avalon was a heavily guarded secret, with less than a hundred people in the entire Republic knowing of its existence. All of those people were either employed at JNA Labs' Experimental Weapons Research Lab or were employed by the Presidential Guard, with the exceptions of Arrnea and Siegfried Schwarzwind. The Avalon saw service in the Jernan Civil War after being 'liberated' from the underground warehouse where it was being kept during the flight of Arrnea from Jerna City following the Storming of the Jerna City Capitol. As a result of its service in the war, knowledge of its existence spread amongst the soldiers and civilians involved. Avalon Mk II The Avalon Armored Command Vehicle Mk II is an upgraded version of the Avalon, boasting a more powerful engine (63 MW, compared to 52 MW), lowered mass (1,500,000 kg, compared to 1,900,000 kg) and increased top speed (25 km/h, compared to 20 km/h). Most importantly, instead of being armed with a triple 250 mm cannon, the Avalon Mk II is armed with the Sentinel Linear Cannon, an experimental directed-energy weapon based on the JX1 Sentinel and developed by the Jerna National Armaments Laboratory. In addition, the Avalon Mk II is armed with the JNA ASM-12 missile system, similar to the AAM-12, but designed to engage surface targets and not airborne targets. Presently, the only Avalon Mk II in existence is nearing completion in Jerna City, originally being a second Avalon Mk I, but being retrofit after the end of the Jernan Civil War to take advantage of the technology developed for the JX1 Sentinel that was disabled by Arrnea loyalists during the Battle of Jerna City. It is expected that the Avalon Mk II will be completed by the end of 2015. After many construction delays during 2015, the Avalon Mk II project was abandoned after field tests of the modified Sentinel Linear Cannon proved disappointing, leading the military to recommend increasing funding for other projects of the People's Armed Forces' Special Projects Division. Sentinel Linear Cannon The Sentinel Linear Cannon is the primary armament of the Avalon Mk II, and consists of a smaller version of the JX1 Sentinel's weapon, capable of firing one shot every minute (compared to one shot every twenty minutes from the original JX1). Its range, like that of the JX1, is limited only by line-of-sight, with attenuation of power with distance so small as to not be noticable. The destructive power is approximately eight times that of the 250mm tri-cannon that the Avalon Mk I is armed with. Category:Republic of Jerna Category:Military